Heaven and Hell metThen fell inlove
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Raziel, is an Angel who fell from heaven. To other angels she is only a baby, because of her being one hundred years old. She fell while being tricked by one of the evil angels, now the only way she can get back to god is if she defeats one of the demons on earth, but she ends up falling in-love with the one she's supposed to kill. Full sumary inside.


**Okay so first of all here is the plot the real version.**

**The real title is, "Heaven and Hell met. Then Fell in-love. One-sided, now that I think about it." It was too long to fit in the box but whatever.  
**

_**Raziel, is an Angel who fell from heaven. To other angels she is only a baby, because of her being one hundred years old. She fell while being tricked by one of the evil angels, now the only way she can get back to god is if she defeats one of the demons on earth, but she ends up falling in-love with the one she's supposed to kill. She is also in-love with Aidou Hanabusa, who doesn't know she's an angel. When she comes to Cross Academy she is put into the night-class and is shy, gentle, and kind. She is taken advantage of all the time, and the vampires have suspicions of her. She is addicted to danger and has a tendency for getting stuck in dangerous situations.**_

**Well I would like to also thank, ****xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx****, for letting me use Kyleigh. If anyone wants their OC in here send me the info on them in a PM or a review. I would also like to give my thanks to, 'MewOrenji', for letting me use her OC Cadence. Sadly Rosie and Monica aren't in this story to much but Akito will be in here.**

**I would also like to say that her name is changed to Himeko ****Miko****.**

**Himeko: Pronounced (Hee meh ko) Meaning (Princess Child)**

**Miko: Pronounced (Meek o) Meaning (Crimson truth)**

**Shinji:Pronounced (Sheen gee) Meaning (True Ruler)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight all rights go to Matsuri Hino. That is all.**

**OK BEGIN!**

* * *

Raziel's POV (Himeko)

"Miko Himeko?"

"Hai."

The man looks a bit strangely at me, he's probably suspicious of me, no one has the last name 'Miko' and vampire's would probably find my name funny, because it means crimson truth. I'm tempted to tell him what I am but, that will most likely end up in Kaname Kuran knowing. It was probably a good thing that I knew what happened in this part of Japan, I had been assigned to Cross Academy and I had found out quite a-lot about the secrets of the pureblood.

Kaname had interested me, so I had searched him up, he had quite an entertaining history. I had found the way he thought and I didn't want to end up on his un-trusted list. I might be an angel but that didn't mean I could make Kaname do what I wanted, he was just a level under me, but I was only a baby in Heaven.

"Sate, anata no seifuku o koko deda. Chōdo anata ga hitsuyō to suru kamo shirenai nanika o watashi ni tazuneru. Ā, gakkō no shikichi-nai ni inryō chi wa kinshi sa rete imasu."**(1)**

I nod and grab the white uniform he holds out to me. I also take the map of the school, head into the bathroom, and change into the white uniform. Oddly it's a perfect fit and my model-perfect body is suited to the uniform very well. I step out from the bathroom and glance down at my map, picking up my bag and following the directions to where I'm supposed to go.

The sun hangs in the low in the sky and it makes me miss home even more, the only family I have here is, Shinji, and he was just a neko human. He had attended the day-class, saying that he hated vampires and wanted to be far away from them. Shinji was the way that I had contact with the human world, every angel had a neko, to tell them things that happened in the human world when we were doing other things.

Shinji was a wolf neko, and was my best-friend. He had been born at the exact same time I was, making us even closer than most.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"God."  
_

_"Hello Raziel, new angel, are you ready to be paired with Shinji Akifumi. Wolf Neko."  
_

_"Yes God." My unknoledgeable self only knew that Neko's were an Angels connection to earth, there filler in. Neko's would turn into angels once they reached heaven, ussually they were our soulmates, not in the sense that humans were soulmates. They were part of us and not our lovers, angels NEVER loved one another in that way, we all saw ourselfs as brother and sisters. No the Neko's were much deeper then love and we were connected so deeply it was impossible to know just how deep, if we asked God he would only smile, a finger to his lips.  
_

_"Alright, Shinji, child of wolf demon and angel Sazamikae, come forth to be binded to Raziel, Angel of Truth. Raziel?"  
_

_My head snaps to attention, and I nod coming forth to be binded. It had only been a day since I had been "born" and I was already being binded to a half angel demon human. But there was something about this boy that I liked and I smiled at him, showing my shiny pearls hidden by my pale pink lips. He grins back in a boy-ish way, with his own razor sharp teeth, it's rather cute and I take his hand in mine as God binds us together.  
_

_End Flash back  
_

* * *

"Hey Razi!" I turn to see Shinji, a sheepish grin on his face arms opened wide. Smiling shyly I jump into his welcoming arms, wrapping my own skinny arms around his masculine body.

"Shin-kun, you have to call me Himeko now or people will find out." I mock-scold him, and drink in his happy laughter as he tightens his grip on me. I only laugh and push him away gently, settling for holding his hand in my own.

"Hai, Hime-chan! Would you like me to help you carry your things to your dorm room?" I smile at his gentlemanly act, and play-punch his shoulder. He laughs and takes my bag from me, holding out his arm for me, I link my arm through his and we walk beside each-other at a steady pace.

We small talk, about weather, tests, music and whatever really comes to our minds. Soon we reach the court for the day-class and I look to see day-class girls ogling at my looks, shy I blush and take a sudden interest in Shinji's arm. As if sensing my discomfort, Shinji speeds up his pace.

"Hei! Naito· kurasu no seito wa Mainichi kurasu ga sesshon-chū ni, nitchū wa soto ni aru koto ga kyoka sa rete imasu." **(2)** I turn to find the source of the angry voice. A boy with silver hair, that falls just the right way in his Lavender orbs he is handsome for a human, and I soon realize he is a level E x-hunter, named Zero Kiryuu. The child I prayed and tried to protect after I found that his parent's were killed by Shizuka Hiou.

* * *

_Flash Back!_

_"Raziel, you have graduated from training and after this week you will be Zero Kiryuu's gaurdian angel."  
_

_"Yes, Gaurdian Ithuriel."  
_

_I had been training for four human years which to me had been what seem like the blink of an eye. One hundred angel years equals to about three thousand human years. I only wanted one human, and that human was Zero Kiryuu. I had watched as his parents were slaughtered before him and it had_ broken_ my heart._

_ I had asked god to persuade the pureblood to let Zero live. But God had said that she wouldn't kill the boy, instead she changed him. Zero had been fighting the monster inside him for four years, and now I would finally be able to help, protect, and guide him.  
_

_"Raziel, could you help me with something?" I turn around to see Satine **(****Sah Tine)** she was smiling sweetly at me and her halo was on it's brightest level, not really, angels don't have halo's like those humans belive. It was more of a soft glow, mine was golden, Satine's was crimson. _

_"Sure, what is it that you need help with?" The girl smiles, smirks, and bekons me forward with a finger, I come closer and she gestures for me to follow. Oblivious to her cruel smile, I follow her happily, in only a week I would be the guardian angel of Zero Kryuu!  
_

_"Raziel, over here can you see that white spec?" I lean over a huge hole it's all white so I don't understand why she would want me to find a white spec._

_ "Um Satine, everything's white."  
_

_"Not for long Raziel. Not for long."  
_

_"What do y- woah!" I am then pushed into the white glowing hole, except it's not white anymore, it's crimson rouge and foul smelling. Zero Kiryuu's past.  
_

_End Flash back  
_

* * *

"Hai, Kiryuu-kun wa, Himeko ga chōdo tōchaku shi, watashi wa ima, kanojo no ryō ni kanojo o totte imasu o sanshō shite kudasai."**(3)** I looked up at Shinji to see his face had hardened and his eyes narrowed a bit at Zero, Zero just glared back, "Don'na.**(4)**"

I smile at Zero shyly blushing a bit, "Kon'nichiwa ano, watashi wa miko Himegoda. Yorokobi wa anata ni Kiryuu zero o mitasu koto ga dekimasu.**(5)**" His glare finds its way to me and is confused, he probably senses I'm not a vampire, because of his connection to me. When I was in heaven I was going to be assigned to Zero as his guardian angel, but even now that couldn't happen because I was such a gullible sucker, I would look up at the roof if someone said 'there's gullible on the ceiling.' Got me everytime.

Shinji pulled me away then and before I knew it I was right in-front of the moon dorms, it was probably around the time most of them were waking up. Shinji said he would come in with me and help me unpack the little belongings I had. It was a good thing tomorrow was a holiday, I could get to work on finding Rido Kuran.

I had some idea's of where he might be at the moment and I didn't have to sleep to survive, I could sleep a few minutes and be perfectly energized. The only thing I need is to feed off peoples happiness and I'll be perfectly fine. There was the fact that Rido KUran could still be in his ten-year coma, but I could just speed up the process and destroy him while he was still weak.

Shinji looked at my room number and found it quickly, I smiled great-fully at him. "Thank-you Shin-kun." I look around my new room with excitement, the only person I didn't feel shy around was Shinji. "No problem Hime-chan, well I got to go before I get into trouble for being here in the moon dorms."

"Oh, alright." I was actually hoping he'd stay longer until I found someone to show me around. I was shy of people and it took a-lot of fake confidence to fool the headmaster, but god understood why I had to do this, so I could go home, to him.

I walked Shinji back to the door and he left with a quick nod, we were planning on going out to the town sometime this week after his classes. I waved and watched till I couldn't see him anymore.

Well I might as well go and find the dorm president or something. That's when I see a yaoi manga on the little table. Glancing around to see if anyone was looking I pick up the manga seeing that it's the first volume of Junjou Romantica, I smile and start speed reading, not noticing a pink haired vampire standing behind me.

* * *

Kyleigh's POV

I was bored and was tired of trying to remember everything, in-fact I was looking for my junjou romantica yaoi manga, when I saw a medium sized girl with soft curly blonde hair. She was reading MY manga! I tapped her on the shoulder not feeling like giving her heck, besides she looked new and it would be nice to make some new minions- I mean friends.

"U ̄ n, harō ā.**(6)**" The girl looked down her golden bangs hiding her chocolate brown eyes from view. I was guessing she was shy, but that wouldn't last with me around. "Hei! Watashi wa Kyleigh de~yupuredesu. Manga wa jiraidearu koto o tokorode.**(7)**"

"Totemo zan'nen ā,da yo! Watashi wa, sono sore ga atta to watashi wa hijō ni hidoku, sore o yomitai to omotte mo shirimasendeshita... Ē to, watashi wa miko Himegoda. Sore wa, ē to, to ureshīdesu, anata de~yupure-san o mitashite imasu.**(8)**" She was blushing like mad woman and holding out my manga to me.

"Watashi wa Kyleigh yobidasu dakedesu, watashi wa Amerika kara kita nda to wareware wa soko ni keigo o tsukawanaide kudasai. Anata ga sore o yonde ita koto mo daijōbudesu.**(9)**" I say, since I just woke up I'm not to hyper at the moment. But I have a feeling about this girl that she'll make a good minion- I mean friend.

"Um, alright Kyleigh. You can just call me Himeko then." She's still blushing and looking at the floor, but has a smile on her face, she also starts speaking in english to me, thank goodness I hate speaking Japanese so tiring...

"I would have called you that anyway, oh look it's Tianna, my ninja!" I'm happy as Tianna is the only thing I can remember from before. She is pretty cool and is always building me these really cool things for example my throne of epic ninja awesomeness! One time she even built me a castle made from cake mix.

"Hello Kyleigh-sama. I retrieved your tazer gun from the FBI. I also finished making your Pizza lazer." I clapped my hands together and give a 'yay' before hugging my epic ninja around the neck. "THANK-YOU TIANNA!"

"Yes, yes Kyleigh-sama. The girl removes her arms from around me and starts to make her way up the stairs, probably going off to get ready for school.

"So, Himeko, want me to show you around?" The girl nods uncertainly, probably due to my sudden change in behaviour but I think nothing of it. Instead I grab her slender hand and start pulling her to my dorm room so that I can get ready.

Tianna, Himeko, and I all head down the stairs, Himeko still seems shy but I found out that she's really gullible. It was kind of cute she reminded me of a small child but she needed to let loose. Smirking when I saw Aidou, my personal 'bitch' yes I will always remeber that he is my slave, "Aidou Hanabusa!" I yelled at him, and he turned around grimacing slightly.

"Yes, Kyleigh?"

* * *

Himeko's POV

I took in the nightclass students down at the bottom of the stairs, there were a few that really stood out, a blonde boy with beautiful blue orbs, he was the one who answered to Kyleighs call, so I guess he must be Aidou Hanabusa. Another blonde boy with a friendly sad smile, with striking emerald green orbs, he looked of noble status, another boy with redish brown hair and silvery blue eyes. There was an orange haired male, with redish orange eyes, and last but not least the Kuran king, he looked as he always had in the archives of heaven, I felt my breath being taken from me as I made eye-contact with him. Meeting the purelood king in person was actually a bit strange, I could feel his power radiating off of him, his eyes showed a hint of confusion when he looked at me, I hope my golden eyes weren't glowing, they looked brown in anyone elses line of vision.

I tuned back into the conversation around me, just when two beautiful girls came in, and we began to walk towards our gate. I felt eyes on me from all directions, and I tried adverting my eyes to different places, being an angel with hardly any confidencee was really hard, it was strange to be out in a cruel yet beautiful world, Heaven was safe and peaceful, I could worry about narry a thing, other than precious Zero Kiryuu and my dear Shingi. I felt two beautiful sparkling blue orbs on me, and I turn my head to meet the eyes of Hanbusa Aidou.

"Nē," he comes right beside me, ignoring Kyleigh's menacing glare that is being shot his way, "Watashi wa Aidou hanabusa yo, watashi wa anata ga mada watashitachi ni anata no namae o oshieta koto ga nai to omoimasu.**(10)**" I blinked as he was closer to me than I had expected him to be, I felt the blood creep up into my cheeks, and saw that he smiled charmingly at me when he saw this.

"Watashinonamaeha miko Himekodesu."**(11)**

****"Aidou you baka, speak in english!" I looked over at Kyleigh to see she had a scowl on her face. I could hear squealing from girls on the other side of the gate, which distracted me very much, covering my sensitive ears, because every noisewas ten times louder to me than to humans and vampires. I could feel a migraine coming on, but why were these girls screaming so loudly, I hope they're alright. despite being assigned to Cross Academy I only watched the important things.

"Himeko, welcome to fangirl paradise!" Fangirl paradise? Oh my goodness, did she mean those girls were screaming for the nightclass? Oh no... did this mean like everyday? -sigh- Well looks like I'll just have to get used to it.

* * *

**So I'm going to leave off here I know it's short but I'm tired and my little brother has the chicken pox, so this is all your going to get so far I think I will update my other stories sometime tomorrow. Well anyways R&R So I know what you all think. Also if you're wondering why she only speaks to some people in english, it's cause they speak english fluently already, and because sometime's it's just easier to speak in english.  
**

**(1) Well, here's you uniform. Just ask me for anything you might need. Oh and drinking blood on school grounds is prohibited.**

**(2) Hey! Night-class students are allowed to be out during the day when day-class is in session.**

**(3) Yes, Kiryuu-kun, you see Himeko just arrived and I am taking her to her dorm right now.**

**(4) Whatever.  
**

**(5) Um hello, I'm Himeko Miko. Pleasure to meet you Kiryuu Zero.**

**(6) Hmm, oh hello.**

**(7) Hey! I'm Kyleigh Dupre. By the way that manga is mine.**

**(8) Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know whose it was and I wanted to read it very badly so... um I'm Miko Himeko. It's nice to, uh, meet you Dupre-san.**

**(9) Just call me Kyleigh, I'm from America and we don't use honorifics there. An it's okay that you were reading it.**

**(10) Hey, I'm Aidou Hanabusa, I don't think you've told us your name yet.**

**(11) My name is Himeko Miko.  
**


End file.
